


5 in a 3

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [112]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Humor, M/M, TK and Carlos are Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi, 👋🏾 I love your blog. I saw this video on Tik Tok where this child in a little car thing and she gets pulled over by her dad who’s a cop and I was wondering if you could do something like that for tarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	5 in a 3

Carlos approached the car, hand on his belt. He really hated traffic duty and he hated writing speeding tickets even more. He approached the white Jeep which was an expensive car for someone this young to be driving. He tapped on the window and spoke to the driver,

“License and registration please.”

“Papa!”

Noah squealed and reached for him. Carlos gave up the fake cop act, laughing and lifting Noah into his arms.

“You were going five in a three young man. That’s unacceptable, give me your keys.”

Noah giggled again and Carlos took the set of plastic keys from him, tucking them in his pocket.

“These are mine until you can learn to drive responsibly.”

“Damn Reyes, you’re a hard-ass huh?”

Judd was sitting on the steps to the house watching Avery draw with chalk. He laughed when he saw Judd was videoing him and let Noah down to go play with Avery. 

“Hey, I took an oath to keep the driveways free of reckless drivers.”

Judd chuckled and Carlos took a seat on the step next to him, rolling his eyes as he saw Judd sending the video to TK. His husband responded with a series of laughing and heart-eye emojis before telling Carlos to go easy on their little guy.

“What’s gonna happen when he gets his first speeding ticket?”

“I just hope I’m not the one to pull him over. Because I’m gonna be pissed that I have to write my own kid a ticket and then TK is gonna guilt trip me for it.”

“Noah might be just a little bit of a Daddy’s boy huh?”

“A little bit?”

“Okay, a lotta bit.”

“Yeah, but they’re cute so it’s okay.”

“Papa,” Noah toddled over to them and pointed to the pocket where Carlos had put his fake keys.

“You want these back?”

Noah smiled around his paci and nodded.

“Can you promise to go at an acceptable speed?”

Noah just giggled and reached for the keys. Carlos relinquished them, ruffling his son’s hair.

“If I have to pull you over again it isn’t gonna be pretty,” he warned.

“Pushover.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

*****

“Honey we’re home,” Carlos called as he entered the house, placing his keys on the hook.

He laughed a little when Noah handed him his own set of plastic keys and Carlos hung them on the hook next to his.

“Upstairs,” TK shouted back.

Carlos climbed the stairs with Noah perched on his hip, looking for his husband. He found him on the floor in Noah’s room folding the clothes that he had washed earlier in the week.

“Daddy,” Noah squirmed out of Carlos’ hold and plopped himself down in TK’s lap looking for attention.

“Hi bubba,” TK gave him a tight hug. “I heard you got a speeding ticket today. What do you have to say for yourself young man?”

Noah once again just grinned around his paci and nuzzled his head against TK’s chest.

“How could you give that sweet face a ticket?” TK pouted up to him.

“I let him off with a warning,” Carlos sat on the floor next to TK and started folding. “I took his keys but he can be very persuasive.”

“Pushover,” TK laughed. 

“You’re one to talk, look who’s cuddling with him right now.”

“Shh, that’s not important.”

“Speaking of keys, when we got home he wanted me to hang his keys up with ours.”

“That’s so cute,” TK glanced down at Noah who was half asleep against his chest. “I guess his playdate wore him out.”

“I guess so,” Carlos stood and started gathering up the laundry. “I’ll put these away, you put him down for a nap.”

When Noah was settled and the laundry was put away, TK joined him on the couch.

“Just so you know I posted that video Judd sent me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. And it already has two thousand views.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, the internet loves hot guys and cute babies.”

Carlos laughed and laid his head down on TK’s shoulder, settling down for a nap of his own.

When they woke up the next morning Carlos and Noah’s video had gone viral.


End file.
